Opressive Heat
by NilaSagol
Summary: An unexpected heat cycle is tormenting demons. Koga, Ayame, and Inuyasha also are under the heat cycle. Ayame has always loved Koga but her feelings seem to be for Inuyasha too. Feelings are all over the place as well as confusion as the heat cycle continues for 2 weeks. In those 2 weeks, there is no telling what will happen or how things will end. Things have never been so intense


**Intro**

Inuyasha could feel it. He knew the heated sensation that was brewing in his manhood. It was the dreadful heat he would get during cycles. As a dog demon, this was normal but it lasted about a week to two weeks depending on the cycle. This was one was fierce and he knew it would mean two weeks.

_'Man, why do I have to go through this?!'_ Inuyasha thought to himself. _'I hate this!'_

As usual Inuyasha waited on Kagome. She was running later than usual and that worried Inuyasha. The heat was unbearable today in Fedual Japan, it was the summer season.

"Hey, what's up with you?" a cute kitsune appeared as he sat next to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, you aren't yourself at all. You've been pacing back forth."

"I'm fine!" Inuyasha barked. "Kagome is very late, Shippo!"

"So? She's had a lot of exams this week." Shippo replied. "She said she may not be on time."

Inuyasha growled lightly. His manhood was bothering him again. Inuyasha had no idea what to do because he couldn't mate. He sure as hell wasn't going to ask Kagome to do anything, that would be below him. He also found it hard to masturbate because Shippo was around constantly. There was no place to have privacy.

Inuyasha sighed and became anxious again. What was he going to do? The sensation was killing him, and he wanted it to go away.

The scent changed as Inuyasha smelled the ground. It smelled like wolf. Koga. Inuyasha growled. For sure he thought it was Koga. Out of the trees came Ayame. She was emotional and wasn't able to form words. Inuyasha sighed and decided to ask her what was wrong.

"What's your problem now, Ayame?" Inuyasha crossed his arms. "The heat getting to you?"

"Yes but Koga won't give it to me! What's wrong with him, he's the same way!" Ayame replied. "This is dreadful and we may have it for two weeks!"

"Koga needs to give you a good fucking." Inuyasha bluntly replied. "You want him don't you?"

"So much, Inuyasha!" Ayame wailed. "He says he wants to do Kagome instead of me."

"What? Well, tell Koga to come see me. I've got some news he'd love to hear." Inuyasha grinned arrogantly.

"Don't tell me you're giving Kagome up! No Inuyasha! Koga will have more reason to..." Ayame stopped as she looked at Inuyasha's grin. "Did you do something?"

"Damn wolf, Kagome is obviously not interested in him." Inuyasha growled. "He's hopeless."

Ayame sat down and looked down. "I'm so tired of Koga's antics, Inuyasha. It's always about survival, I mean as wolves that's what we value but it doesn't work that way every time."

"Ayame..." Inuyasha replied. "Are you crying?"

"Yes. I'm sorry..." Ayame got up. "I shouldn't bore you with this tale of woe."

"I didn't realize how much it effects you." Inuyasha replied sadly.

"All Koga does is reject me. He is supposed to married to me." Ayame looked up. "I'm princess of the tribe and my grandfather doesn't have long left now..."

"Yes, I hear that Wolf elder is ill these days." Inuyasha replied. "It is a very big deal who gets to head the tribe next."

"I'm invisible to Koga!" Ayame started crying. " I just want him to show me affection..."

_'That fucking damn wolf!'_ Inuyasha cursed._ 'He has a nice female Wolf Yokai to love him but he can't get enough of Kagome!' _

Ayame stopped crying and decided that it was foolish to cry anymore over Koga.

"I'm done with Koga. I don't want him anymore." Ayame replied. "I'll marry another wolf demon who will love me."

"Ayame...I'd talk to Koga about this." Inuyasha warned. "Let him know what's going on."

"Oh, you don't have to be nice, Inuyasha. You can curse Koga." Ayame replied. "I don't care."

Inuyasha blushed a little. "Oh well...I don't feel like it now."

Inuyasha smelled another wolf's scent. Koga. This time it was Koga. Inuyasha growled aggressively. Ayame stood back as Koga appeared. Ayame came forward and put her hands on her hips.

"We are finished, Koga! That marriage is off!" Ayame yelled.

Koga scoffed. "What marriage? It's a legend!"

"I'm tired of crying for you and your lies!" Ayame yelled. "You said you'd make me your wife. I'm in heat and would be glad to take you!"

"What kind of idiot passes up a female in heat?" Inuyasha chided. "Oh, one stupid cowardly wolf would. If it's me, I'd fuck Ayame so good she would never forget it."

Koga growled and put himself in front of Inuyasha. "What did you just say, you fucking dog?!"

"Oh, do I need to repeat myself? Gladly." Inuyasha scowled. "I'll put my dick inside Ayame and make sure she get's a good fucking."

"Your a half breed and Ayame is a wolf yokai. Wolves and dogs don't fuck." Koga angrily replied.

"Koga! Why bring Inuyasha's heritage into this, it doesn't matter." Ayame yelled. "We are ancestor to the dogs."

"One problem. Ayame." Koga replied. "He's human too. Wouldn't that be a disgrace?"

"But..." Ayame began and sighed. "I don't think it matters!"

"Yeah and getting on me for Kagome...that was the same, right?" Koga growled fiercely.

"Mate me then, Koga!" Ayame yelled. "I want to."

Inuyasha moved behind Ayame and held her close. "Don't listen to him. I'll fuck it good, Ayame."

"No, Ayame. I'll fuck you better." Koga replied. "I can't let Inuyasha fuck you, I would be a disgrace as an alpha male to my tribe."

"Well, Inuyasha has been paying attention to me." Ayame replued. "Unlike you...Koga."

"Ayame, you know you have to fuck a wolf youkai. Come on, me and you." Koga replied.

"Koga, you like Kagome. Not me." Ayame replied sadly. "That's how it's been."

Inuyasha could see the hurt in Ayame's emerald pools. At times, Koga's pride got to the best of him. It always seemed when it came to matters of the heart. Ayame knew that they had to mate and be married. After all, she was wolf princess of her tribe. The tribes had to united to quell the disagreements and issues of the past between wolf tribes.

"I hate to be the one to be the bastard but..." Inuyasha began. "Don't you think you owe Ayame your time?"

"What?! That's none of your business, dirty mutt!" Koga snapped. "I'll mate with whoever I want."

"Koga! You know that's not how it goes!" Ayame yelled. "We are to be married and mated!"

"Ayame is a fine looking female wolf youkai." Inuyasha began. "I wouldn't mind giving her what she craves but yes, this is between wolf and wolf."

Koga growled disdainfully. "I don't want to fuck, Ayame. Not sexy enough at all. Not sexy like Kagome."

Ayame winced at the comment. Koga looked at her like it wasn't hurtful. Koga stood with his arms crossed as Inuyasha fiercely growled. That was crossing the line for sure.

"How dare you compare the both of them!" roared Inuyasha. "Kagome and Ayame are different and beautiful in their own way. No wonder she got so hurt just now because her soon to be damn husband is so insensitive!"

"K-Koga..." Ayame could barely speak. "I-Is that what you think of me?"

Ayame became enraged and pushed Koga. Koga growled. "Ayame! How dare you push an Alpha male!"

Ayame became silent and glared at Koga.

"What? Not talking to me anymore? I demand you to speak to me." Koga roared.

"No." Ayame replied as she looked away.

Inuyasha growled then realized he had to go find the others. "I'd love to banter and say how wrong the damn wolf is but I have to find my group."

"Inuyasha." Ayame replied. "Thank you."

"You set that howling indolent canine straight!" Inuyasha replied.

Inuyasha walked away leaving Koga and Ayame facing each other in tension. Ayame just wanted to run away from Koga and not deal with him but he was her future husband. Doing that would be disrespectful and childish. Ayame chose to stay as she looked in the wolf youkai's icy blue eyes.

"What?" Koga barked. "Is there something you would like to say to me?"

"I'm sorry..." Ayame barely got out but Koga heard it, "That comment hurt my feelings, Koga."

"Well, it's true." Koga replied.

"No it's not!" Ayame yelled.

"Stop yelling, Ayame. Stop wasting time!" Koga yelled.

Ayame got up and walked into the forest. The heat was bothering her and she decided to touch herself in private. Koga hadn't left yet and sat on a stump watching his surroundings. He was beginning to think he was too mean to Ayame. It was an out of line statement to make.

OOO

The sky was colored orange and pink. It was evening. Koga had taken a nap for awhile and got up again when an unfamiliar scent filled the air. Koga began sniffing and realized it was Ayame's but mixed with something else. He followed the scent into the forest where Ayame was. He stayed behind the bushes to see Ayame touching herself.

She was facing the other way. Koga got a nice view of her sacred jewel. Ayame was fingering herself as she moaned. Koga caught her having her orgasms. She was so lost in the moment, she didn't notice Koga's icy blue eyes trailing her every move in anticipation.

"...Koga...Oh god, Koga..." Ayame replied sexually. "Touch me..."

Koga thought for sure he was caught but realized he wasn't. He liked watching Ayame do things to herself. It was definitely a hot sight for him as an Alpha male. Koga felt his member get hard all of sudden then the heat rushed intensely. It was like a fireball engulfed his crotch. Koga felt the heat increase 1000 times over and realized he had to mate right away.

Ayame continued as she caught sight of Koga. She stopped suddenly and sat up. She could pick up his scent. She walked closer to the bushes and pulled the brush away to see a blushing and embarrassed alpha male. Ayame covered her mouth and realized she was being watched.

"Koga...I-I...I can explain..." Ayame stammered.

"That was so hot.." Koga replied in an unfamiliar tone. "It was so...shameless and innocent. Tell me, Ayame. You touch yourself often?"

"Yes." Ayame blushed intensly. "I have to make sure my husband knows how to touch me."

"Of course..." Koga replied.

"I-I'm sorry I pushed you, Koga. That was below me to do." Ayame apologized. "I was very angry, I'm sorry again."

"No." Koga swallowed hard. "I-I'm sorry for saying such an untrue comment."

Ayame began pulling up her panties when Koga yanked them down again. "Koga...that's ok, I feel better now."

"No. Let me get a good look at it." Koga looked up at Ayame.

Ayame covered herself. "K-Koga...I can't..."

Koga ran his fingers through Ayame's fiery tresses. "Aww, come on. Do it for me. I'll take back what I said earlier."

Ayame lifted her hands as Koga spread Ayame's sacred jewel open. It was a lovely light pink color with a lot of wetness.

"Koga, is it ok? Is it worthy of you?" Ayame replied as she covered her eyes. "I'm sorry I'm getting wet, I can't help it when I see you."

"You want a nice big wolf youkai dick up there, right?" Koga teased.

Ayame blushed. "If it's yours Koga."

Koga touched Ayame's hair and gave her a cocky grin. "What a sexy female wolf youkai you turned out to be. Beautiful."

Ayame looked at Koga who was anticipating sex. He began grabbing at his crotch to tell Ayame he was ready. Ayame became unsure of herself. She was confused of Koga's behavior.

"Koga. Why are you giving so much attention now?" Ayame asked. "It wasn't this way before."

"Well..."

It was tough for the alpha male to explain himself. Koga had wanted Kagome so badly but everyone knew how one sided that was. Kagome's heart was to Inuyasha not Koga. Koga hated thinking about it. He didn't want to admit the truth when he had a woman who liked everything about him even his proud nature.

Ayame put her clothes back on and glared at Koga. "Why should you get any of me? I'm not good enough for you. Inuyasha is right, you are an insensitive soon to be husband."

"Ayame." Koga growled fiercely. "How dare you side with Inuyasha! We are going to mate right here right now."

"I don't think so, Koga. Maybe, I want Inuyasha's after all." Ayame replied.

Koga jumped on Ayame as he straddled her. "Dirty female youkai! An alpha male wolf youkai is who you need to fuck not a useless half breed!""

"Koga!" Ayame growled. "Why are you having such mixed feelings?"

"Why did you bare your pussy in front of me, Ayame?" Koga asked. "You want me and you know it."

"Let's just wait..." Ayame replied as she got up.

Koga blocked the way. "No, Ayame."

Ayame walked away from Koga as she took off. Koga came running after her. Ayame forgot that Koga had the jewel shards in his legs, he could run twice as fast she could. He speed up ahead and waited for her. Ayame realized that Koga wasn't going to leave this alone now.

"Damn it, Koga." Ayame yelled. "Move! I said I don't want to anymore."

Koga crossed his arms. "So, why did you spread yourself out for me not too long ago?"

Ayame pushed Koga again. This resulted in a sexual retaliation. Koga got behind Ayame as he began to lick her neck. He then proceeded to nip her neck lightly. Ayame moaned and gasped. She could feel Koga's member engorging with blood. He began to lightly move back and forth against Ayame.

"You know it's not wise to turn down an alpha male, Ayame." Koga replied sternly. "I can have any mate I want."

"So can the princess of wolves..." Ayame barely could get her words out. "Koga...this should be for Kagome..."

"Spread yourself out again. No clothes. This time I'm putting it in." Koga replied.

Ayame began to struggle to take off her clothes. She was going to show Koga, her mature body. Her body wasn't little like it used to be. Inside, she couldn't wait for it to mature to have sex with Koga. She knew the time would come sooner or later. The heat was causing many mixed emotions of the demons. It drove many of them out of their mind.

"K-Koga..." Ayame replied softly. "I-I'm not sure about this..."

"Come on Ayame, you get to do it with the alpha male. The top of the wolves." Koga replied arrogantly. "I get to grace you with my member."

Ayame still struggled. "What will I be after you do this to me? Just no one who exists?"

Koga stopped stiff. He never heard Ayame question him. Koga realized this was going to be a lot harder than before. Emotions were rampant again. Koga was torn between guilt and pleasure.

"Wouldn't it be illegal because we aren't married?" Ayame asked.

"It's your grandfather's wish you be with me. We know his time is near." Koga replied. "Although Kagome's much hotter."

"There you go again, Koga! Everytime!" Ayame growled. "I get it, I'm ugly and not sexy although you said the opposite."

"I did?" Koga questioned

_"What a sexy female wolf youkai you turned out to be. Beautiful." _Ayame blushed at the comment.

"I didn't mean that! I'm in heat, I'm not myself!" Koga replied.

"Can I bathe with you tonight...Koga?" Ayame blushed. "I would like that."

"Well, will I get to see all of you?" Koga grinned. "If you want to prove yourself to me, come at midnight."

"What?" Ayame looked up at Koga.

"Come on, Ayame. I'll wait for you." Koga replied charmingly. "Just come."

Ayame crossed her arms. "This better be for real, I will look for you at the hot springs. I don't see you, I'm leaving."

Koga realized that at the very moment, he had to have a meeting with his pack late at night. He wasn't sure if he was going to able to make it. He would have to figure things out and fast.


End file.
